Fair Sun
by prettybirdy979
Summary: Follow thy fair sun, unhappy shadow. -Thomas Campion. Someone's stalking Sherlock...


**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Author's Note: I'm just posting this while I'm motivated... =D**

_

* * *

_

_Posted by sherlocksgurl4eva on October 1__st_

_Sherlock Holmes. You are the greatest detective who ever lived. I know you don't know me and that's okay. You will soon and I'm sure we'll be great friends! =D_

* * *

That was how it started. An innocent message on Sherlock's website, similar to the ones already there. So innocent, it wasn't until after it was all over and there was a chance to examine all events leading up to it, that anyone noticed anything wrong with the message. Hindsight being 20/20 and all.

But as it was, at the time it barely registered in either Sherlock's or John's mind.

'Who's sherlocksgurl4eva?'

'Who?' Sherlock barely glanced up from the newspaper he was reading to look at John.

'New comment on your website.'

'Judging by the name it's a teenaged girl, possibly early twenties, who is sexually attracted to me and therefore imaging herself in love with me. Boring.' He threw the newspaper down.

'No new cases?' Sherlock just glared at the wall. John sighed, 'Come on then. If there's no cases we might as well get the shopping done.'

'Shopping? Shopping's boring.'

And that was the end of it. The message was forgotten in the resulting argument and it faded from their minds.

_

* * *

_

Posted by sherlocksgurl4eva on October 9

_th_

_Wow, Sherlock! You are so smart! I never would have figured that out like you did. But, I so would have figured it out quicker then John… why do you hang out with such an idiot?_

_

* * *

_

The second message came during a triple homicide and was considered unimportant to catching the very intelligent killer. In fact, by the time John checked his blog (where the message was posted, which should have concerned them but didn't register at the time), he was so tired it barely registered. When he did reread it, he found himself unable to care much about it other then to delete Harry's rude comments back at it (Why did she keep doing that? It wasn't helping their relationship and was actually getting annoying).

The messages kept coming but none of them ever, other than the first, came during a dry spell when they had no cases and were able to examine the message closely.

_

* * *

_

Posted by sherlocksgurl4eva on October 21_st_

_Sherlock, are you ignoring me? You bastard!...=) Don't worry, I know you're out of the country. But it's okay, I'll just pop in and keep everything right while you're gone._

_P.S Why do you keep that, that 'pet' around? He doesn't even do anything! I would be so much better._

* * *

John had had a relaxing, uneventful two days while Sherlock was in France, solving some case as a favour for Mycroft. He had been able to do a bit of cleaning, keep food in the fridge for once and not risked his life once. And it had been so _boring_ that he had begun counting down the hours until Sherlock returned.

Of course, the first thing Sherlock had done when he walked though the door was take one look at the flat and gone 'Who was here?'

'Excuse me?'

'Which woman did you invite back here?' At John's shocked look he had continued, 'There's a slight hint of perfume in the room, the piles of paper are straight and neat and there's food in the fridge. All signs you wanted to impress someone and that woman was here. So who was it?'

'No one… Sherlock no one has been here bar me since you left. Not even Mrs Hudson.'

Sherlock processed this for a moment then said, 'Don't move.' and dashed into his room. He was back in an instance eyes darting all over the flat.

'Is there anything missing from your room?' John was taken back by the question and Sherlock glared at his silence. 'Is there anything missing?'

'Umm, no, not that I've noticed.'

Sherlock grimaced and dashed up to John's room. He came back slightly revived, and John found himself completely confused as normal.

'Sherlock, what's going on?'

'Someone was here. A female, quite recently, used a key to get in and stole at least three of my shirts and never went into your room.'

'…How did I miss that?'

'You didn't observe. She must have done it while you were at work, which shows a reasonable familiarity with your ever changing schedule. Meaning she must have been observing us for a while as your schedule is unpredictable.'

'…Umm sorry?'

'We have a stalker, my dear John.'

_

* * *

_

Posted by sherlocksgurl4eva on October 23

_rd_

_Your flat is a mess! What is the use of having a housekeeper if they never clean? (By this I mean that lazy 'flatmate' of yours. Your landlady is such a dear, sweet thing, who should not be cleaning up after him). I did a bit of cleaning for you while I was there. I also started to help you move out… you can't keep living with that. _

_Don't you worry; I'll take care of you. =D_

* * *

It wasn't the first time John had seen Sherlock focus all his attention to a case, but it was different this time. More intense, because this mystery woman had crossed the line by threatening John. Sherlock barely seemed to stop working long enough to breathe, he was so focused on finding this stalker.

And they were smart, whoever they were. He had tried tracing the IP addresses but she was smart enough to use public wireless and some form of mobile that kept her out of the cameras. No one seemed to remember seeing her, and the messages themselves while suggesting she knew the pair personally gave Sherlock no further clues to her identity.

Eventually, John grew concerned about Sherlock's health. He was barely eating, only sleeping when his brain gave up and forced him to sleep and John had had enough. He dragged Sherlock out to lunch, refusing to let him work on the case for two whole hours.

He figured it would give him enough time to find out why this case was so much more important then the Moriarty case.

After ten minutes and several jokes John had gotten Sherlock to relax and the pair was amusing themselves with their favourite of guessing the fortune cookies before they opened them.

Then Sherlock had had a brain wave, and had run off leaving John to cover the bill and walk home alone.

Turning down an alley he was hit by something on the back of his head cutting his thought off midstream.

_

* * *

_

Posted by sherlocksgurl4eva on October 31

_st_

_Sherlock, why do you do this to me? I love you and you keep flirting with this $!#! Don't worry; once again I'm taking care of it. Once he's gone, you'll be able to see me and we'll be together and everything will be perfect. _

_Our happily ever after. _

* * *

Sherlock had come home excepting John to be waiting for him. His idea had panned out and he knew the identity of their stalker. He was confused to find the flat empty. Quickly he recalculated the time it would take to walk home from the Chinese shop and when it stated John should he felt _something _stir in his stomach. Dimly he realised it was panic. He flipped open John's laptop; glad he had left it on from before. Reloading John's most recent blog entry he read the latest comment and that panic exploded, freezing his insides.

_No! John! Where? How? Where, where?_

For a second he couldn't think, he only felt fear and his inability, _his failure_ burned within and he found himself throwing the laptop across the room. The sound rung out throughout the room and to his puzzlement he heard the soft voices downstairs stop and not restart after a few moments. It was also as if…

_Yes! I have her!_

'Finally! Sleeping beauty awakes.'

A slightly creepy and very familiar voice was what John awoke to. Blinking, he looked up into the eyes of a blonde woman who looked so familiar…

'Molly?'

The slap across his face was unexpected and sudden to John's confused mind. 'Don't ever mention that that _woman_ around me again. She's also as bad as you, always flirting with my Sherlock, but at least he doesn't notice her.'

'You're not…her' John was having trouble connecting the pieces.

'Of course not. I'm just her part-time assistant, Mia, who everyone overlooks, who fades into the background. Who is invisible to everyone except my soul mate. He talked to me once, smiled at me and I knew, he was my man.'

'You're…nuts. Sherlock doesn't… care about…anyone. Not that way.'

'Shut up!' Mia suddenly pulled a gun from nowhere (as far as John's confused mind could see), and pointed it at him. 'Don't spread lies you dirty little s…'

'He isn't lying.' Both heads turned to look at the man in the doorway who was pointing a gun at Mia. 'He, after all, is in the best position to know.'

Mia seemed confused by the gun, unsure of what was happening. 'Sherlock, darling, what are you doing?'

'Rescuing my friend.'

'What do you mean by friend? This thing is keeping us apart! Once he's gone we can be together, our happily ever after, remember?'

'No.' Sherlock flicked the safety off the gun in his hands.

'Baby, what are you doing?'

'I am pointing a gun at you. I'm sure even you could see that. Now, if you don't mind releasing John, the police should be here to deal with you in a minute.'

Mia's hand began to shake as the meaning of the events dawned on her. 'You…don't…love me?'

'Well to be fair, I don't love anyone.'

'You, you bastard!' she swung the gun around to point at Sherlock.

Outside Lestrade and the rest of the arriving police heard the gunshot echo from 221C Baker St.

* * *

'How did you know I was free?'

'Hmm?' Sherlock looked over at John who was sitting in his chair, having just been released from hospital after staying the night for observation.

'What gave it away? How did you know I was free and able to tackle Mia as soon as the gun was pointed at you?' Sherlock briefly flashed to the _shock _he had felt at seeing John lunge across the room at Mia. He had berated himself for not noticing John was free, for getting so caught up in feeling, he hadn't noticed.

'Your stance.' Sherlock lied. He didn't need to say what John already knew, that he had risked his life just to see John safe.

John would have done the same, after all.

'Oh, of course. Cup of tea?'

And with that life at Baker St went back to normal.


End file.
